metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirate Trooper
Pirate Troopers are a common variety of Space Pirate in the ''Prime'' Series. In Prime [[image:Plasma_trooper_fullscale.jpg|thumb|left|150px|A Plasma Trooper from Prime.]]Pirate Troopers first appear in Metroid Prime. They are special types of Space Pirates that use reverse-engineered versions of Samus Aran's beam weapons and extra armor. However, the copies are flawed; the shielding leaves the user vulnerable to their own Beam weapon system. Troopers have all the standard attacks of any normal Space Pirate encountered in the game. They are equipped with a deployable energy sycthe, and a modified Galvanic Accelerator Cannon which fires a copied version of Samus' beams. Various beam-equipped Troopers are found in the Phazon Mines as a relatively common enemy. There are four types: Power, Wave, Ice and Plasma. Each type can be killed by the respective Beam that correlates to the variation of Trooper. Wave Troopers can easily be "stunlocked" by slightly charged Wave Beam shots, and Plasma Troopers can be lit on fire, oddly making Power Troopers the most dangerous when dealt with by ordinary means. A single Super Missile will dispatch a Power Trooper if aimed properly, however. Ice Troopers are the easiest to dispatch. A charged Ice Beam shot followed by a Missile will have the same "freeze and shatter" effect as they would on most other enemies. On a related note, the game implies that the beam troopers weapons are significantly weaker than Samus's beam weapons (a notable example being that the Ice Trooper's Ice Beams fail to freeze Samus.). This, however no longer works in the Wii versions. They can still be frozen, but Missiles can no longer shatter them. The official website states: Power Troopers have been equipped with a reverse-engineered version of Samus Aran's Power Beam. Power Troopers are highly trained warriors, but a flaw in the design makes these Space Pirates vulnerable to their own Beam Weapon system. In Echoes During the events of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, Pirate Troopers' arsenals include a photonic power scythe and quantum assault cannon, which at the time were standard-issue weapons for their rank. Most troopers were stationed at their base in Agon Wastes, which was constantly targeted by shadowy creatures, who took a liking to the pirates' technology and moved to take every trooper they could. Pirate Troopers appear in other areas around Aether besides Agon, but aren't very common and rarely respawn. Dark Pirate Troopers are Darklings, Ing-possessed Pirate Troopers. They are a useful addition to the Ing Horde, as those who are trained to follow orders without question are easier possession targets. They're often placed in locations important to the Ing, such as Dark Portals. Ing also tend to target Pirate Commandos for possession, a unit which they greatly prize. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: Scan: Morphology: Pirate Trooper. Starfaring brigand. Aggressive, well-armed bioform trained for combat and conquest. Sworn enemy of Samus Aran. Log Entry: "The Space Pirates suffered a serious defeat at Tallon IV, yet they remain a powerful force for crime and disorder in the galaxy. Their technology continues to advance: even the lowly trooper has recieved numerous upgrades to his arsenal. A photanic power scythe and quantum assult cannon are now standard-issue weapons for all troopers." Metroid Prime 2: Echoes: "Pirate Troopers, already trained to follow orders without question, were perfect candidates for Ing possession. Darklings moved to take every trooper they could, expanding the army of the Horde considerably. Space Pirate technology struck a chord with the Ing, who now hunt actively for gadgets of any kind-especially weapon systems." In Corruption During the events of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, Pirate Troopers got a major overhaul, using a new Phazon enhancement system. Their Phazon-powered weapons include an assault rifle and deployable energy scythe, along with EMP grenades for power-armored foes and a new Dash Jet system for increased mobility. Corruption's basic Pirate Troopers mostly appeared on Bryyo, but they are seen every time the armor of an upgraded Trooper is broken off, implying that the Troopers from Echoes were armored too. They also appeared alongside Militia and Aerotrooper Units on Norion, and also frequently on the Pirate Homeworld. The Troopers in this game seemed slightly less agile than before, but they could still jump very high. They were not seen to be able to cling to walls either, like the previous incarnations could. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "The Space Pirate military forces continue to use Phazon, including a new Phazon enhancement system. Basic armament includes an assault rifle and energy scythe, both powered by Phazon. EMP grenades are often employed against power-armored foes. A new Dash Jet system provides increased mobility." Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "The Space Pirates have developed a man-portable battle shield that is resistant to most small-arms fire. Its portability is its weakness, however. Remove it from the pirate's grip to eliminate its primary defense system. Phazon-based attacks are capable of destroying the shield." Pirate Trooper Varieties Several types of Troopers exist in Corruption. Some of these units carry a portable battle shield that can either be removed with the Grapple Lasso or destroyed with Phazon attacks, except on hypermode difficulty. The Grapple Voltage can also drain or overload energy from or into a Shield Trooper. However this can not be done in one go, as the Pirate will occasionally break free of the lasso. All of these varieties appear as Aerotroopers as well (excluding shield varieties). Armored Pirate Trooper Armored Pirate Troopers are equip with a standard armorsuit that provides adequate protection against beam weapons, but can be breached with missiles. These units greatly resemble the Pirate Troopers found in Echoes. Interestingly, while the heart-like feature in Echoes was a deep red, the one in this game is a light blue, to represent the Phazon corruption all the troopers bear. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Armored Pirate Troopers are equipped with a standard armorsuit. It provides adequate protection against Beam attacks but is vulnerable to explosive blasts. They are outfitted with all the basic pirate armaments. This includes the assault rifle and energy scythe, both powered by Phazon. EMP grenades are often employed against power-armored foes. A new Dash Jet system provides increased mobility." Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Armored Shield Troopers are equipped with a standard armorsuit. It is resilient, but still vulnerable to explosive attacks. In addition to their armor, they wear a portable battle shield. Removing the shield leaves them open to all attacks. The shield is also vulnerable to Phazon-based attacks." Assault Pirate Trooper Assault Pirate Troopers represent the best of the Pirate Troopers in the Space Pirate military. They are equipped with sloped, translucent orange, Missile-resistant armor. A Dash Jet system is also built into the armor. Basic armament includes assault rifles, energy scythes, and EMP grenades, all powered by Phazon. However beams can damage their armor. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "The Assault Pirate Troopers are some of the best the pirate military has to offer. They are heavily armored and are resistant to most attacks. Their unique armor will deflect all Missile fire, but is still damaged by Beam attacks. Basic armament includes an assault rifle and energy scythe, both powered by Phazon. EMP grenades are often employed against power-armored foes. A new Dash Jet system provides increased mobility." Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Assault Shield Troopers are heavily armored and resistant to most weapon systems. Their unique armor will deflect Missile attacks, but not Beam fire. In addition to their armor, they wield a portable battle shield. Their battle shield provides protection against all standard weapon fire, but can be easily torn off. Phazon-based weapons are capable of destroying the shield." Advanced Pirate Trooper Advanced Pirate Troopers are Pirate Troopers which have been outfitted with a green Phazite armor. The armor is weak against Missile blasts, and resistant to beam attacks. They are essentially stronger versions of Armored Pirate Troopers. Advanced Troopers also have a dash jet system, like many of the Pirate armor systems. Their weapon systems include assault rifles, energy scythes, and EMP grenades. These are the rarest troopers in the game, but are seen mostly during the Federation's assault on the Skyway to the Leviathan. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Advanced Pirate Troopers wear an additional layer of ablative armor. Explosive attacks are recommended to break the armor away. Basic armament includes an assault rifle and energy scythe, both powered by Phazon. EMP grenades are often employed against power-armored foes. A new Dash Jet system provides increased mobility." Metroid Prime 3: Corruption: "Advanced Shield Troopers wear an extra layer of ablative armor: it is susceptible to explosive attacks. In addition to their armor, they wield a portable battle shield. While the shield provides excellent protecting against incoming fire, it can also be easily ripped off. Phazon-based attacks are capable of destroying the shield." Trivia *A possible Pirate Trooper is shown fighting Samus in the startup video at the beginning of Metroid Prime Hunters, although there are no Space Pirates in the game, besides the Bounty Hunter Weavel. This may suggest that Samus encountered them shortly before Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, due to the fact that Hunters is set between Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. *Interestingly, the official Metroid Prime website shows an image of a Plasma Trooper on the Power Trooper's description. Galleries ''Metroid Prime File:Power_Trooper.png|A Power Trooper in the Phazon Mines. File:Power_Trooper_2.png|Samus faces a Power Trooper after killing another. File:Wave_Trooper.jpg|A Wave Beam Trooper first encountered in the Phazon Mines. File:Wave_Trooper_2.png|Samus electrocutes a Wave Trooper. File:Ice_Trooper.png|Samus faces an Ice Pirate in the Phazon Mines. File:Ice_Trooper_frozen.png|Samus freezes an attacking Ice Trooper. File:Plasma_Trooper.png|A Plasma Trooper in the Phazon Mines. File:Plasma_Trooper_3.png|Samus burns a Plasma Trooper. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes File:Pirate Troopers Echoes.png|Pirate Troopers appear at Agon. Image:Space_Pirate_model_echoes.png|A Pirate Tooper model from ''Echoes. ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' Image:Pirates ATC.jpg|Two standard Pirate Troopers appear from an ATC. File:Armored Pirate Trooper.png|An Armored Trooper on the Skyway. Image:Nova_Beam_Cheesy_green_ribbon.jpg|The Nova Beam used on an Armored Trooper. Image:Armored_Shield_Trooper.jpg|Samus grapples an Armored Shield Trooper. Image:Assault_Trooper.jpg|An Assault Trooper in Hypermode. Image:Advanced_Troopers.png|Samus aiming at a pair of Advanced Troopers. Category:Species Category:Space Pirates Category:Tallon IV Category:Phazon Mines Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 3 Category:Aether Category:Agon Wastes Category:Torvus Bog Category:Sanctuary Fortress Category:Norion Category:Bryyo Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Bryyo Thorn Jungle Category:Elysia Category:Eastern SkyTown Category:Pirate Homeworld Category:Pirate Command Category:Pirate Research Category:Pirate Mines Category:Temple Grounds